


your rising at long shores (i'm ready now to let her go)

by madameandromeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Prose Poem, Romantic Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameandromeda/pseuds/madameandromeda
Summary: “Oh, Kara. You will rise to the occasion.” I just wish I were there with you to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I made in Cat's narrative about her feelings for Kara after 2x02.
> 
> It's melancholic and hopeful at the same time, but not overdone, I really aimed to capture Cat's essence the best I could. Though her fascinating monologue is almost impossible to replicate fully, I still hope you guys can enjoy me trying. ♡

Deep in gelid waters, you reached out for me.

In your extraordinary ways, as if you were the facet of change itself.

Oh, and how hard you tried to not be seen.

Your soft edges masking your true potential under this empty, cold sea wherein I swim.

 

I was trying to hide as well.

Making my way through life, ignoring what my real feelings could tell.

While you put me under your light and made me warm enough to see.

Beyond the sea, beyond the waters, beyond the cold that lived inside me.

 

Diving too deep now with the shadows of your light.

I wanted to make you come along with me in my new journey,

Even knowing it was something impossible as it should be.

But you still made me want just this – for you to be near.

 

However, I remember how you said that you never did well with changes.

Expect you have changed me.

Even as impossible as it seemed to be.

Because when applied to you, impossible didn’t seemed to exist.

You just had to  _persist_.

 

What you don't know is that in these long years of my life, I made this scary sea of mine become a fortress where no one could get in.

Close to my heart, there was regret, anxiety, and all the things that made this world an unbearable place to live in.

( _Only for you to come along and manage to overcome any barrier you could find_ ).

 

In the past, I could be consider so much like you — so  _carefree._

An unstoppable light, capable of conquering even the hardest seas.

All I can think about is just how much you have been conquering  _me_.

 

I still believe that I can be just like you, at least parts of it.

 

Sometimes with you, I sense hope as an entity.

While I was hiding empathy.

Motivated by you, the skies didn’t appeared so overwhelming.

You just had to keep _daring_.

 

So maybe it was your essence.

Not your alter ego, not simply your soft edges.

But you, completely you.

Unraveling, changing, growing, glowing.

 

 _Rising_.

 

I wish I were there — with you.

Not like this, not like now.

I wish I were rising along with you.

To this moment, to this occasion.

 

One can only wish so much and achieve so little.

I already had my moment and my occasion.

My chances are running out and my limitations are increasing.

 

I still want to do so much more.

More than ever.

More than before.

 

In a way that our moments can collide once again naturally.

When your light and my shadows are able to combine.

So then, we can look at the stars side by side.

Visiting the places of each other’s minds.

Seeing beyond the facets we adapted to go through our lives.

Not forgetting our past, but making the future worthwhile.

 

 _Well_ , that's what I want to believe in.

And what I want to hope.

The fear is there of course.

Hope and fear are always close by.

 

Yes, I'm aware that you have taught me that hope is stronger than fear.

Yet, fear sometimes can get stronger when time is limited.

When lonely nights are full of drowning in the waters of warm alcohol.

The moonlight and the calm waves masking an old pain.

And the clock is ticking, life is passing.

While I'm here —  _compassing_.

 

I'm not sure you can relate to all of this.

You don't even have to.

 

I have already seen so much of you.

And I just began to love every little detail I could find.

If I may, I will wish again for something else,

_“How I wish I could see even more of you and more of us.”_

 

But, I can't stay here.

 

You see, life is more than waters and seas.

Skies and lights.

More than elaborate metaphors and their hidden meanings.

Life — more than anything — is about making harsh decisions.

At least it is to me.

 

Life is letting go of hopeful dreams for something far greater.

Is being selfless for someone, maybe someone you just learn to love.

Is letting go of that person, all because you want what’s best for them.

And is making them realize that it may be better that way.

 

I hope you find love in all the right places,  _Kara_.

I hope you can see me in a good light.

I hope we can look at the sky at night.

 

But, most of all, I hope you rise.

 

Because diving and drowning should be two different things.

One you can control and the other you can't.

And you should only to live with the expectation of being happy.

 

For you, who make the life of others so much like that.

Even without trying, even without realizing.

 

The effect you had on me is incomparable to anything I have ever experienced so far.

You are exceptional, like a bright sun star.

Strong, blazing and astonishing — that's just what you are.

 

And the secret I want to share with you is:

" _How_   _I wish I had knew you sooner."_

 

By now, I already realized that wishing will not get me anywhere.

Everything is so hard, I can’t hardly bear.

Then I guess I will only hope,  _over and over again_.

Hope that even in opposite sides of the same lane.

We can one day swim into life —  _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Ophelia by Marika Hackman inspired the title and some verses of this poem.


End file.
